Destiny
by wolfs1999
Summary: When Danny is depressed, who will help him? Sam and Tucker are dead and Jazz is in college, so they're out of the question. His parents just want to rip one half of him apart molecule by molecule, so they're out, too. I guess Mr. Lancer will have to take the job! Danny/ Lancer friendship. The first chapter doesn't seem good, but you'll figure out the reasoning behind it soon enough
1. Chapter 1

Destiny. It is our future. It is set in stone, or is it? I have changed my destiny before. I am in control of my future, aren't I? Or is every decision that I make already planned out for me? Am I just traveling a path already laid out for me, or am I making my own path? Are we ever going to figure out this great mystery of life? It definatly wouldn't be easy since you don't even know in your after life. Could someone else figure this out for you? If they could, they would truly be something. How can someone else figure this out of you can't even figure it out yourself? Destiny. It's truly a mystery. One that we might never figure out. Destiny. What does that even mean? Does it even mean anything if it can't be proven as true? Destiny. It's the biggest mystery of them all.

I look up at my student sleeping in his desk. If only he could try this hard on his regular assignments and not just the extra credit work that I give to him in detention everyday. Danny suddenly sits up in his seat so fast that it takes me a minute to process what just happened. His icy-blue eyes bare into me as though he is looking through me.

"Did I get the extra credit points?" He asks after a minute.

"Yes, you did a fine job on it, Mr. Fenton," I say after processing what he just said.

"Can I go now?" Why is he always in such a hurry?

"See you tomorrow, Mr. Fenton."

"Mr. Lancer?" I thought that he wanted to leave.

"Yes?"

"You can call me Danny." He leaves after saying that and I allow myself to smile before grading papers. That boy had a heck of a destiny in front of him if he keeps making the choices that he has been making recently.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Should I make this into a story, or keep it a one shot?


	2. Chapter 2

I look over at Danny. He has bags under his eyes, his hair is messier then it used to be and it has long since lost it's shine after he lost his 'soul' as he puts it, he has gotten thinner over the months, and he's gotten paler, he has a bruise on his cheek, and a small amount of blood on shirt, the black long sleeve shirt that he started wearing after the tragedy had holes in it. In short, he looks like death. He claims to have changed his destiny, but like he said in his paper the other day, he really doesn't know. Was Sam and Tucker supposed to die that tragic night? We will never know. Jazz moved to a sleep in college, so he is now all alone. I wish that he would either come to me or his parents for help, but he doesn't. He only talks to me and only after school about his extra credit assignments. I have long forgotten what the shine in his eyes looked like when he was with them. I can't help but feel pity for the poor boy.

"Mr. Lancer," I hear Mickey ask.

"Yes, Mickey?" I ask.

"The bell rang to start class." It did?

"Today's lesson will to either read a book or take a nap." I hate seeing Danny like this. At least now he can nap and maybe that will help him. I sit down and start heading papers, but ten minutes later I hear what sounds like one of fear and pain mixed together. I immediately look at Danny and see that he must be having a nightmare or something. I walk over to him and lightly shake his shoulder and he launches up in his seat and screams in agony. I instantly pull my hand away from his shoulder as he looks around to see where he is.

"What a freak," I hear Paulina whisper and I know that Danny heard it too. Why can't they just leave Danny alone? Don't they know that he's in enough pain as it is? He looks up at me with those depressed icy blue eyes of his.

"Danny, can you stay after class? I will write you a tardy pass for your next class." He shakes his head yes and I walk back over to my desk. I keep my eye on the depressed boy in the back corner of my class room for the rest of the period. As soon as the bell rings and everyone else has left, he slowly picks his stuff up and walks over to the front desk that Aaron had been occupying just a few moments ago. "Danny, how did you get that bruise on your cheek?" I should probably start of with something small before asking him about his nightmare as to not make him to nervous.

"I got into a fight," he whispers so low that I can barely hear him.

"With who?"

"No one that you know." Most teachers would have given up by now and left him be, but I'm not like most teachers.

"Is that blood on your shirt?"

"Yeah."

"What happened?"

"The fight." He really does not want to talk today.

"What was your nightmare about?" He gets up and walks out of the classroom without another word and I don't even try to stop him. I will never get through to him if I push him to hard.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. If you have read any of my other fictions, then you know that I usually write happy/funny stories. This will not be one of them. It will not have to many happy/funny chapters, and those will only be in the end of I decide to write this story a specific way. So, yeah, this will be a pretty sad fiction.


	3. Chapter 3

I dont bring his nightmare up in the detention that he had managed to get at some point of the day, I just give him his assignment and wonder about how I can help this poor, depressed child in need of help, but obviously to afraid to ask for said help. I can start with the obvious dehydration and hunger by giving him some water and a snack and his lack of sleep by setting aside some time in class for free time, but I fear that that is all that he would allow me to do at the moment. He doesn't quite trust me as much as I would him to. He sees me as a teacher and not as a friend, and just be his downfall into endless depression. I need to help him while I still can because as soon as he kills himself, it will be far to late. I don't want to be to late and see a young adult take his own life.

"Danny, do you want some water?" I ask.

"No thank you, Mr. Lancer. Thanks for the offer, though," he replies, not looking up from his assignment. I guess he won't even let me do that small amount for him.

"Danny, forget about that assignment. I'm giving you a new one."

"But I'm in the middle of this one."

"I know. Your new assignment is to have a little snack and some water and to tell me what is troubling you." I need to help this young adult, even if I have to turn it into an extra credit assignment.

"You know what my problem is." His depressed icy-blue eyes seem to bear holes in my soul.

"I know, but it's more than that, isn't it? Someone is hurting you, aren't they?"

"No sir. No one has laid a hand on me other than that fight and this afternoon's fight with Dash." So that's how he got detention today.

"Why isn't Dash in detention if you where both fighting?" I sit on the desk in front of him and put my feet on the seat so that I am looking at him.

"Because he's a jock and I'm a geek. Jocks get special treatment around here. Haven't you noticed, or are you blind as well as bold?" I ignore the mean comment only because I know that he's just being defensive and doesn't actually mean it. I guess I have noticed that the jocks get special treatment.

"I'll do what I can to make sure that the jocks get punished for their misbehavior starting today. I'll give Dash his detention tomorrow."

"But then I'll be a snitch. No one likes snitches."

"At least have the water and snack then." I set a water bottle and crackers down on his desk and the water bottle is empty within seconds before he devours the crackers.

"Thank you, Mr. Lancer. Can I go now?" He asks.

"Not yet. You have to wait until 3:30 before you can leave. You are allowed to nap, though." He lays his head down and I see anouther bruise on the back of his neck that looks like someone had pushed him with a lot of force by the base of his neck to get him to his knees. He probably has a lot more bruises hidden away under his clothing. Poor child. He has never hurt anybody, so who would be evil enough to hurt him? I can only hope that it isn't his parents. I walk over to Danny and softly tap him do that I don't hurt the poor boy when the clock reaches 3:28 so that he can get his stuff together in time to leave.

"Hmm?" He groans as he stretches his limbs out.

"It's almost 3:30. You may pack up and leave if you wish." He throws his notebook and pencil into his bag and leaves, unaware that I am following him.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. This is a Danny/Lancer friendship fiction, so do not say that this is a Danny/Lancer fiction because that is gross. Mr. Lancer is far too old for Danny. I'm for gays/lesbians, but not a teacher and student relationship. I mean, ew!


	4. Chapter 4

He drags his feet and stares at the ground. He no longer walks with a purpose. He walks up the steps and into the house, and I hear what sounds like a loud slap right before the door closes. Then I hear yelling. What is going on in there? I walk over to a window in time to see Danny fall to the floor, and he already has a bruise on his cheek and a bloody nose. I need to get him to talk to me and soon because I can't see the abuser and I can't let this go on for much longer. I can't bare to see Danny get beaten any more, so I leave. Now I must save this boy from two things: suicide and the abuser. I won't let him die.

The next day, first period:

"Take out your books and read chapter two," I address the entire class, but I'm looking at Danny. I can see the bruise on his face and the ones from yesterday, and I know that there are a lot more that he keeps hidden under his white and red hoodie. He notices my gaze and turns his book to the right page in his book and takes out his black and green headphones before blasting music in his ears and reading the chapter. I then turn my gaze into the other students. Dash' s group is talking and texting instead of working on the assignment, Mickey' s group is one hundred percent focused on the assignment, and everyone else is either zoned out, listening to music and doing the assignment, or doodling. I look back at Dash' s group and eavesdrop on them. I don't want to hear them say anything negative about Danny since he probably can't take to much more bull shit. I'm so angry, they I've actually gone to cussing and I never cuss. I guess I just don't want to see a good student fall into depression and turn to suicide, so I don't want to see him get pushed to the point of suicide. I sit at my desk and pretend to grade papers as I listen to Paulina and her gang talk about some party that will be held at Dash' s house sometime later this week.

Later that day in detention:

"Your assignment is to write down what you did last night," I say. I know that he will lie to protect his abuser because he's afraid, he must be afraid since he didn't go to anyone for help, but I still need to give him an assignment so that he had a chance to boost his grade which desperately needs to be raised. That's why I've been giving him so simple assignments; I don't want him to fail. That will only add to his problem. I look over his shoulder and confirm that he lied. On his paper, he says that he went to the park before going home and doing his homework. I walk over to my desk without bothering to read the rest of his lies. I wish that he would just come to me for help, but I can't rush him and I can't force him to, so I have to wait. Danny looks up at me after an hour and holds his paper up to signify that he has finished the assignment.

"I'm fine," he states the obvious.

"You can put it on my desk. There are thirty more minutes until you can leave, so you can take a nap or do your homework." After the bell rings three thirty, he gathers his stuff up and trudges into the hallway, almost walking on his jeans, but it's rolled up so that he just barely doesn't walk on them. He's become somewhat of a slob. I get why, but I would rather him be perky and happy agian and act like he has a purpose to live. I can't stand this new, no energy Danny that the world has created through tragedy and destruction. The world can be so cruel to people and society certaintly doesn't help in the slightest.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. My writing style will drastically change over the year. I'm not sure that this will take a year to write, in hoping that it doesn't even though I plan for it to be kind of long, but for my other stories if you read other things that I write you're gonna notice a lot of changes in everything. I'm also going to write longer chapters, unless I want it to end at a specific point to leave you guys with a cliff hanger.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't follow him yesterday afternoon, and I am beginning to think that that was a mistake because he comes in with fresh bruises and a busted lip and he seems to have a little bit of trouble moving his shoulders. He lays his head down as soon as he sits down. The bell rings a few minutes later and I turn the video on so that all I have to do is hit play, though the only people that know that I'm about to play a video is the 'geeky' kids.

"Turn your attention to the board," I say and I get greeted by several groans. "I am going to play a movie and there will be questions afterwards, so please pay attention." It's on the subject that we are on and the questions are easy, so this is actually a time waster even if it has a grade attached to it. I sit at my desk and tune out the Romeo and Juliet video as I finish grading the papers that has somehow taken days to do. I keep glancing up from the papers to look at Danny, who feel asleep almost as soon as I hit play. I hand the papers to his row last because I don't want to wake the poor boy up. He looks flustered until he reads the questions and realises that it's the same paper that he did for extra credit a few weeks ago when we where working on grammar in Shakespeare's time. He ends up being the first one to finish and I even have enough time to go ahead and grade it; I smile proudly at the ninety five plastered in his paper in red ink. He only missed one. At least this grade won't upset him or make anything worse. Aaron sets his paper down and interrupts my thoughts.

Later in tutoring:

He managed to avoid getting a detention today, yet he walks into the room anyways, but this time Paulina, Star, and Kwan are joining him since I caught Paulina cheating on a test and Star and Kwan was running down the halls, yelling. It was almost like Star and Kwan wanted detention.

"Danny, your assignment is to write about your school day. Everyone else can read," I say.

"Why do you want Danny to do an assignment and not us?" Kwan asks.

"Because he's in here for extra credit assignments and you're in here for detention," I explain. Danny raises his hand after a few minutes of frantically searching his pockets and bag. "Yes, Danny?"

"I forgot my pencil in my locker," he says and two of the three 'A-Listers', as they're called, gawk at him since this is the first time they have heard him talk since the accident that stole his friends lives.

"Here," I hand him a pencil that was lying on my desk. I look over his shoulder as he writes and see that most of it says 'there was a test in so and so' s class that was boring and hard'. "Danny, your saying the same thing more than once. Try to word it differently." He glances at me before taking another piece of paper and starting over. He bends over it so that I can't see what he's writing, so I go back to my desk. I glance up at Danny and am shocked that I'm not the only one that gives him worried glances.

Kwan' s point of view:

I can't believe that Dash beat Danny up even though Danny was already hurt. Something is going on, and Dash might end up pushing Danny to far. Star was the one to notice that Danny was hurt, she even told Dash, but he didn't care. He doesn't care about anyone but himself, same with Paulina. She didn't even know our plan to get detention so that we Danny home to see what's up.

Lancer' s point of view:

Danny raises his paper in the air and I collect it. It says the same thing, but he worded it differently, just as I asked him to do. I really wasn't expecting him to use curse words, though.

Danny's point of view:

I'll join you soon, guys. I won't be half ghost for to much longer. I'll keep saying that I'm fine so that everyone will just leave me alone, but they can fuck off. They don't know what it's like to lose your friends and be all alone. They haven't been beaten by someone that they were supposed to be able to trust. I move my shoulders slightly and the pain reminds me about the gash marks that he made when he wiped me with an old rope. He's gone crazy and now I'm ready to die, and I won't let anyone stand in my way.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Kwan and Star is getting involved now. There will be a lot of drama in the next chapter cause the story is about to get intense if it hasn't already.


	6. Chapter 6

Kwan's point of view:

We follow Danny to the park and watch him pull something out of his pockets. We don't realise that he's smoking until the smoke hits us simply because we didn't want to believe that he brought a lighter and cigarettes to school.

"Why are you two following Danny?" I jump at the sound of Mr. Lancer' s voice.

"We could ask you the same question," I say.

"I'm trying to help him." He thinks that Star and I are going to hurt Danny?

"We're trying to help him, too," Star whispers.

"Yeah, we wouldn't hurt him. We never wanted to hurt him in the first place, and now he's depressed. We don't want him to kill himself," I say.

"He's being abused at home. I can't let you two get hurt because you're trying to help him," Mr. Lancer says after debating whether to tell us this our not for five minutes.

"We won't get hurt. And even if we do, it'll be worth it to help Danny. We owe it to him after all the times that we bullied him." Mr. Lancer doesn't get the chance anser because I'm pushed to the ground and Danny is glaring at us.

"Why are you following me? I don't like being followed! YOU CAN'T FOLLOW ME!" He yells in hysteria.

"Danny, calm down," Mr. Lancer says in a calm, soothing voice.

"I CAN'T CALM DOWN! YOUR GONNA GET HURT! YOUR GONNA HURT ME!" It's only then that I notice the bottle of Vodka in his hands. He's drunk.

"Danny, we are not going to hurt you." We let Mr. Lancer do all of the talking since Danny doesn't like or trust us. Danny stumbles and trips over me since I haven't gotten up yet. He stumbles to his feet after I stand up and then he starts swinging his bottle at us. He must have taken a drug with his vodka. After a few minutes, he falls to the ground and starts sobbing.

"I just want to be left alone!" He sobs and Mr. Lancer rubs his back.

"Let's take a walk, Danny. Do you want to take a walk?" He asks and Danny looks up at him.

"Where?" He mutters, looking up at Mr. Lancer.

"Somewhere safe." He helps Danny to his feet.

"Ok," Danny whispers.

Ten minutes later, Star's point of view:

Mr. Lancer keeps Danny from falling since he's still stumbling around quite a bit. We arrive at a house not to much later.

"Who's house is this?" Kwan asks. Mr. Lancer simply pulls out some keys and opens the door. I thought that it was illegal for a teacher to bring students to their houses, but I guess he just wants to help Danny. We walk in and I see a well furnished living room. Mr. Lancer gets Danny to sit on the couch.

"Make yourselves comfortable." Danny kicks his shoes off and lays down. That was kind of rude. Kwan and I sit down on a love seat and Mr. Lancer leaves the room. I soon hear the sound of pots moving around. He must be about to cook something. Thirty minutes later Mr. Lancer comes in with a big bowl of something.

"Where am I?" Danny mutters, sitting up. I guess he's come down from whatever drug he was on.

"My house."

"What time is it?"

"Almost five," this time Kwan answers instead of Mr. Lancer. Danny jumps up.

"I'm so dead!" Mr. Lancer grabs his arm before he can run out of the house.

"I'm not going to let you go home just so that you can get beaten. I'll let you leave after you have had something to eat and drink. Vodka does not count as the drink."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!" Danny exclaims, referring to the abuse.

"I followed you a few days ago."

Danny hits the table before exclaiming, "Dahm!" He moves his hand to hold his head. "I'm sorry. It's just..." He trails off and sighs.

"It's fine. Please, take a seat and feel free to take your jacket off."

"You'll freak out when you see what he carved into my arms." Carved? Someone cut words into his skin? The poor boy.

"Who is he?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"I can't tell you that. You'll report him. You can't report him. He'll kill them."

"Ok. I won't report him."

"I don't believe you."

"Ok. I don't have to know who is hurting you. Just please take a seat." Danny gives in and sits down after a few minutes. How does Mr. Lancer know how to keep Danny so calm? Mr. Lancer leaves and comes back a few minutes later with bowls and silverware.

"You've noticed that Phantom hasn't been around recently, right?" Danny suddenly asks.

"Yeah," I say, not sure where he's going with this. He's probably just trying to start a conversation or something.

"Sam, Tucker, and Jazz used to help. Without them, I can't..." He trails off agian. What is he even talking about? "I'll show you after we eat. I'm to weak right now."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	7. Chapter 7

Danny's point of view:

Mr. Lancer gives us all a bowl of soup. Maybe if I tell them that I'm Phantom, they will stop following me long enough for me to commit suicide. God, I can't think straight. Mr. Lancer leaves the room and I notice Star and Kwan staring at me.

"What?" I ask, already halfway finished with my soup.

"What happened to you? I mean, I know that you got abused, but you closely resemble a skeleton," Star says.

"It's part of my punishment. I don't get anything to eat and I get locked up in the old lab that no one has fixed since the accident. The one that killed not only Sam and Tucker, but my mother and Jazz as well. It left me with several scars since I was walking down the stairs when it happened. I didn't want any pity, so I told everyone at school that mom went to a science convention and Jazz went to college since that's where they were supposed to be even it happened. It killed me on the inside and turned him into a monster. It's really bad down there cause we couldn't get the blood off of the walls. We asked that it be kept silent for my sake, but I just didn't want everyone reminding me about it by saying how sorry they are for me," I say, reliving the tragic incident in my mind as I remember every gruesome detail. Sam screaming my name, mom yelling at everyone to get out, how dad had pushed me to get out of the lab, he made it, but blames everyone's death.

"I'm so sorry," I hear Mr. Lancer say from next to me.

"I relive it every time I close me eyes. That's what my nightmare was. I can't go back to face my dad again. I can't take another beating. I can't take being locked up in the lab again. I can't take it anymore!"

Star's point of view:

I watch as the poor boy curls up into a ball and starts sobbing. Every time a sob escapes his throughout, a violent shake erupts his body. Mr. Lancer awkwardly tries to calm him down, but I can tell that this will be in vain. Danny is probably reliving it in his mind and we are helpless to snap him out of it. After about an hour, Danny calms down and completely downs a water that Mr. Lancer had brought in here with him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want anyone to see me like this," Danny says, wiping the tears off of his face.

"Don't be ashamed. You're showing how much you care for your friends and family," Kwan says. I guess Danny hearing that come from an A-Lister makes him feel less embarrassed about it because he smiles Kwan.

"You're right, I care very much for my family because Sam and Tucker are like my family and my dad isn't." He smiles proudly as though this is the best thing in the world.

"They may not be able to be there for you anymore, but we are here for you," Mr. Lancer says.

"Thank you," Danny mutters. "But I don't need your help."

"Really? Because from I've heard, you've been caught in an explosion, lost everyone that you cared about, you're being beaten, you're almost a skeleton. It sounds like you need a lot of help." That was cold, but it seems to have worked because Danny wraps his arms around me since I was closer to him.

"You're right! I need help!" Danny cries into my shoulder.

"Take your hoodie off and show us what you where going to show us earlier," Mr. Lancer says. Danny hesitantly removes his hoodie and shows several gruesome scars aand I can see where his dad cut him with a blade, or maybe it's self inflicted.

"I'm..."

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Sorry, I couldn't resist but to leave it off here. Oh, and he's not only about to tell them that he's Phantom, but one other thing as well, or Instead of.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's point of view:

"Just so happy that I have people that care about me. I thought that I was all alone," I lie.

"We'll always be here for you," Star says.

"What about the A-List?"

"Fuck the A-List! They aren't are real friends. We don't even like them!" Kwan exclaims and I fake a laugh.

"I'm going to report your father since you've calmed down," Mr. Lancer says.

"You can't do that!" I yell, jumping over the couch and into his path.

"Why not?"

"He'll kill me!" I don't want my dad to kill me only because I want to choose how I die.

"Aren't you already dead?" Kwan asks.

"Only halfway."

"I have to. Besides, he can't hurt you here."

Mr. Lancer' s point of view:

"Yes he can! He's crazy! He'll do whatever it takes to kill me of I bring him down!" Tears start streaming down poor Danny's face. He looks at the ground.

"I'll make sure that he doesn't."

"How?" He looks up at me.

"I don't know. I just don't want him to hurt you agian. You have so much potential."

"Thanks, but I don't want to put anyone in danger. I should probably go." He walks past me and grabs his hoodie.

"I'm not letting you go home to a beating," I grab his wrist.

"Just...just forget that I even said anything, ok?" He pulls his wrist away from me.

"No, not ok! You can't tell anyone that you're being abused and tell them to just forget about it! I already lost a student to abusive parents. I went let it happen to you, too." Danny turns to look at me with a shocked look on his face.

"So that's why you care so much. I had no idea," he whispers.

"The other student didn't give me a chance to help her; you did and I'm going to help you. I don't want to watch another child waste away in front of me." He puts his hoodie back down and takes a seat on the couch.

"What am I supposed to do?" He asks.

"I won't report him yet, but I will have to eventually. Until then you can sleep at one of our houses."

"I don't think that I can sleep at your house."

"You can spend the night at my place," Kwan says.

"What about clothes?"

"I'm sure I can buy you a few pairs of jeans and some shirts," Star says.

"I don't want to cause any problems."

"It's fine. I'm rich, remember?"

"I know, but..."

"It's already decided," Star says.

"We will not speak of this at school and we will act as we usually do, ok?" Danny asks.

"Deal."

"Now can I have some vodka?" Danny asks.

"No."

"Why not?"

"I'm not letting you get drunk. Especially not in my house."

"So is Ecstasy out of the question?"

"Yes." He's so far gone; it'll take forever to get him back to the way he once was. We're starting with that drug problem, though. He yawns and looks at Kwan.

"We should probably go. Thank you for the soup, Mr. Lancer," Kwan says as Danny puts his hoodie back on and Star stands up.

"Yeah, thanks," She says.

"My pleasure." They leave even before I finish my sentence. Well, Danny does.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I did say ' or instead of.'


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's point of view:

They decided to drag me to the store immediately after we left Mr. Lancer' s place, so now instead of sleeping, I'm forced to hear Star go on and on about how I should get faded jeans like I used to wear instead of black. It's harder to see blood in dark clothes. That's what I told her, and I now see the error of my ways.

"You won't be going home to that monster anymore," she says.

"Well, maybe it matches my soul," I deadpan.

"Then could you at last get a lighter colored shirt or hoodie?" I glare st her for a good five minutes before getting a shirt that looks like what I used to wear.

"Happy?" I ask and she just rolls her eyes in response. That's a very Sam like move. I know that I have got to keep my mind off of my friends until I can kill myself, but all I can think about is Sam's amethyst eyes and pretty raven locks matched with that independent attitude of hers, I just can't stop thinking about her. Especially when I know that I will joining her soon. Focus, Fenton!

"Ok, so you now six outfits. That should be ok, but are you sure that you don't want anymore?" Star asks.

"I'm fine." I didn't even want to go shopping in the first place. I mean, these people have been bullying me for as long as I can remember, so why do they suddenly care? Or is this some wicked game to make it easier for Dash to beat the shit out of me? They probably want me to feel safe around them and give me a false sense of security so that they can stab me in the back later. I guess I can play along for a little while. It's not like I'll be half alive long enough for them to try anything.

"Are you ok, Danny?" Kwan asks. I thought that he was in the bathroom.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure cause you kind of zoned out for a minute there," Star pipes up.

"I'm just tired."

"We're just making sure because , well, you know," Star says. I don't know what she's talking about, but I just nod and pretend that I do. We pay, or rather they pay, before we leave. Kwan walks Star home before leading me to a huge house, even bigger than Mr. Lancer' s house. Inside I see elegant furniture and a happy man and woman who I assume is Kwan' s parents.

"Who is your little friend?" His mom asks, eyeing me as though I'm garbage.

"This is Danny Fenton. His parents are fighting and I said that he could spend the night until it blows over," Kwan says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder as his mother moves her gaze to him. She obviously knows that he's lying.

"Tell the truth, Kwan."

"His father is abusive." Well, he's not very good at keeping secrets. "We can't report him, though! Not yet, at least."

His mother pulls me into a comforting embrace, one that I haven't felt in forever, before saying, "Stay as long as you need."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Stop embarrassing the poor boy," I hear Kwan' s dad say before his mother lets me go. "You two can go upstairs." Since they didn't tell me what I can call them, I guess I'm going with 'ma'am' and 'sir.' I might as well try to behave while I'm here.

"Sorry about that," Kwan mutters.

"It's fine."

"Are you going to say anything other than 'I'm fine' and 'it's fine?'"

"Nope." He opens a door to his left and I see a huge bed and fancy looking dressers.

"This is the guest bedroom and the bathroom is right across the hall way." He picks my bag up and walks in before putting my new clothes up even though I didn't ask him to. He leaves a pair of gym shorts and a black long sleeve shirt out for me.

"Thanks." I pick the shirt up and he leaves to let me get dressed. I get dressed, but I'm not quite ready to go to sleep. I need to clear my head, but I don't want to leave until everyone falls asleep. That way I don't have to worry about anyone noticing my absence. It takes a few hours, but eventually everyone else falls asleep. I turn into Phantom before turning intangible and flying through the wall. I need to act as though I'm still ok, so I just got around at a safe distance from the ground. I'm not out for to long since I decided to not go to Sam, Jazz, or Tucker' s favorite places and I know that I probably don't have to long to fly around before someone decides to check in on me like Jazz used to do. I fly around Amity for a good two hours before going back to Kwan' s house and collapsing on the guest bed and changing back into Fenton as I drift off.


	10. Chapter 10

Danny's point of view:

I wake up to foreign surroundings, so I get into a fighting stance to take down whoever I have to. It's only after five minutes that I realise that I'm at Kwan' s house and that's only because his mother just walked in. I immediately get out of that stance, but I don't sit down.

"Relax, I won't hurt you," she says.

"You never told me what I can call you last night," I say to change the subject.

"Oh! I'm sorry. You can call me Brianna if you want to." Brianna? Huh, I would have thought that she would have had a foreign name like Kwan does. She must see the shock on my face because she says, "both my husband and I where both here in Amity Park. We simply named Kwan after Geoff' s great grandfather."

"That makes sense." I walk over to the dresser and get out a pair of black jeans, a black and silver version of my old shirt, and my hoodie. Brianna gets the hint and leaves me to get dressed. Kwan walks in when I only have pants on. I guess he's never heard of knocking.

"Sorry, man." He's quick to close the door. At least I was wearing pants and not just underwear. That would have been embarrassing. I finish getting ready before going to find out what was so important that he didn't have time to knock. I find him at the top of the stairs.

"What was so dahm important that you couldn't be bothered to knock?"

"Ok, one, language and two, breakfast is ready."

"Really? You could have knocked."

"Sorry."

"Whatever."

"Danny, can you use your manners?" Where is this coming from? Oh, wait I wasn't exactly using my manners at Mr. Lancer' s place.

"Ok."

"Thank you." He didn't use his manners when he didn't knock. He leads me to the kitchen and I see french toast, scrambled eggs, bacon, sausage and anything else you could think of.

"We didn't know what you liked," Geoff says.

"You didn't have to do this. Just letting me sleep here was enough."

"Nonsense! You are our guest and from what I hear, you have been through things that no body every should have gone through. Especially not a fifteen year old boy!" Brianna exclaims.

"I'm sixteen, actually. I guess it's hard to tell cause I don't drive my car. I find it easier to walk." Jazz left her car to me and since dad hopes that I'll use it to run away, he let me keep it.

"Oh! I thought that you where younger than Kwan because of your size. You definitely need to eat so that you can grow!"

"I didn't think I looked younger than I am; I think it's just that Kwan looks older than he is." I awkwardly stand there unsure of what to do.

"You can make your plate," Kwan whispers.

"I'll wait until everyone else has made theirs," I say.

"You don't have to," Geoff says.

"I know." I wait for them to make their plates, but Brianna apparently decided to make a plate for me because she hands me a plate with everything on it. "Thank you." I sit at the table next to Kwan. I wait until everyone else has sat down and starts eating before I eat a piece of bacon.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. I would have updated sooner, but I had to help my brother try dresses on for Miss Harlem. I thank whoever is sponsoring him because I personally find it to be quite humorous.


	11. Chapter 11

Danny's point of view:

Even though everyone had less to eat than I did, I finish long before them. After I finish, I just sit there awkwardly.

"Did you get enough?" Brianna asks me. She doesn't have to ask me if I like it because my empty plate answers that question.

"Yes ma'am. Thank you," I answer.

"Would you mind if I take a look at your injuries later? I want to make sure that none of them are infected," Geoff says.

"They are really bad," I answer.

"I work in the emergency room. I think I can handle it," he says with a chuckle.

"I guess you could." It's not like it matters. I'm going to die soon.

"Why don't you and Kwan go play video games?" Brianna suggests after a few minutes. I look over at Kwan and he smiles.

"Actually, we have to go meet somebody," Kwan says. Two people, actually. I'm sure that Mr. Lancer would like for us to check in with him.

"Ok. Be safe," Brianna says and we leave a few minutes later.

Ten minutes later, still Danny's point of view:

We met up with Star and we are now waiting for Mr. Lancer to open the door. It takes him a second, but when he opens the door he seems urgent for us to get inside.

"Danny, your father just stopped by my house a few hours ago," he says.

"What did you tell him?" I ask.

"I told him that I didn't know where you were, but I can't keep lying to him."

"Why not?"

"Danny, we have to report him."

"We can't. He'll hurt me."

Star's point of view:

Danny starts sobbing and I let him cry on my shoulder.

"He'll hurt me," he mutters through his sobs.

"If we report him, he won't be able to hurt you," Mr. Lancer says.

"He'll find a way."

"We can protect you," Kwan says.

"You can't protect me."

"Why can't we?" I ask and he pulls away from me and goes to the other side of the room.

He looks me straight in the eyes as he says, "I have to many dark secrets. My past will catch up to me and if you try to protect me, you'll die." He sobs the last part, but managed not to for the rest of his statement.

"What could you have possibly done that could get people killed?" Mr. Lancer voices my thoughts.

"I'm the reason that they died," Danny sobs.

"Who?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"Who do you think!"

"Are you saying that you caused the accident?" I ask.

"I'm the reason he did it! He was trying to fix my 'problem', but something went wrong. I wasn't on the stairs like I said that I was. He was experimenting on me. He didn't understand and neither will you!" What is he taking about?

"Danny, calm down," Mr. Lancer says. He takes a step towards the frantic boy and Danny jumps back.

"Don't come near me! Go away!" Danny yells and starts hyperventilating.

"Danny, please, calm down," Mr. Lancer tries agian. He takes another step forward and Danny tumbles to the ground. It takes me a second to realize that Danny fainted.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. Just for the record, Danny isn't crazy.


	12. Chapter 12

Lancer' s point of view:  
"What could he have possibly been talking about?" Kwan asks as soon as I get back downstairs. I had decided to put Danny in the guest bedroom so that we could talk.  
"I don't know," I answer. "He wasn't in the right state of mind. His father did something so horrible to him that he can't think straight when his father is mentioned."

"Do you think it was that accident that he was talking about?" Starasks.

"I don't know," I answer.

"He did say that his dad was experimenting on him," Kwan says.

"He did, but why would a ghost hunter experiment on a child?"

"Do you think that his father is crazy?" Star asks.

"No. He seemed lucid when he was talking to me."

"He went off the deep end when he found out my secret," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around to see Danny standing in the doorway.

Danny's point of view, day of the accident:

I look at my patents. I didn't see them when I changed from Phantom to Fenton. My mom seems to be ok with it, but dad dragged me to the lab and strapped me to a table as soon as we got home.

"How are you human and ghost? Is not possible," he says. He looks at me and I know that he isn't the same person that raised me. He has this look in his eye.

"There was an accident with the Ghost Portal," I whisper. I look over to the glass. He locked mom, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam in a glass cage because they tried to stop him. Then I look back at him. He has this really big thing in his hands, something that have never seen before.

"Jack, don't! You'll kill him!" Mom yells.

"I don't care! He's not our son! He's a monster!" Except I wasn't the monster, he was. He brings the knife like thing down and I feel unbearable pain in my side. I see Phantom float up, but he turns around. He tries to get back into me, but my dad is determined to keep him away.

"Dad," I whisper.

"I am not your father, you are not my son!"

"Dad!" Jazz yells and he looks in her direction long enough for me and Phantom to merge agian. I use my ghost strength to get off of the table and I kick the thing away from him. It hits the portal and then everything goes back. I remember Jack pushing past me and getting out, but now as I sit up, I look straight at the glass cage. Glass is everywhere from where it broke and I see mom and Jazz laying in pools of blood. I can tell that they're dead just by looking at them. Tucker and Sam got blasted against a wall. They're dead, too and there is nothing that I can do about it. If I had been more careful then they would still be alive. I pick up a piece of the glass and bring it across my wrist.

Back to present time, Star's point of view:

"He said that I wasn't his son," Danny whispers. He walks over to us and sits on the couch in between Kwan and me.

"I'm so sorry," I say.

"It's not your fault. I just wasn't careful."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was your secret, Danny?" Mr. Lancer asks.

* * *

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom.


	13. it ruined my life

A/n I do not own Danny Phantom. There is mention of bad stuff in this chapter. It's not that bad, but there's your warning.

* * *

Star's point of view:

"It destroyed my life. It got my mother, sister, and friends killed. You wouldn't look at me the same way ever again of I told you," Danny says.

"We already don't look at you the same way that we did a year ago. We don't even look at you the same way we did a month ago!" Kwan exclaims and Danny gives him a look.

"He's right. We look at you with a lot more respect. You had to have been strong to have made it through that. To deal with how your father treated you," I say.

"How Jack treated me. The moment he tried to tear my soul from my body is the moment that he stopped being my father and instead became a monster in my father's body. My secret almost got me killed because it went against everything he stood for, yet my mother, who had the same principles, still loved me even knowing what I was. What I am. What I'll always be," Danny says.

"Danny, what's your secret?" Mr. Lancer asks.

"You already know, even if you don't want to believe it. My father stands against ghosts and which ghost is it that he hates the most? Do you really think that it's a coincidence that we have the same name? Think about it. Danny Fenton," blue runs form around his waist as he stands up and holds his arms over his head. "Goin' ghost!" He yells as the rings split. I've goes to his head, the other to his feet and Danny Fenton is no longer standing before us, but instead..."Danny Phantom," he finishes.

"To Kill a Mocking Bird! How did this happen?" Mr. Lancer exclaims.

"There was a lab accident freshman year. A month before the whole vegan lunch fiasco," Danny explains.

"That long? You've kept a secret that long?" I ask in awe.

"Yeah." There silence for a few minutes.

"Danny, you said that he would kill them if I reported him. Who is he going to kill?" Mr. Lancer says, breaking the silence.

"My cousin and Vlad." Vlad is actually a good guy now. He heard about what happened and he, like Mr. Lancer, Star, and Kwan, wanted to help me. Jack locked them both up in only glass, ghost proof cage that didn't get destroyed. They get fed and I talk to them whenever I get locked down there, but is Jack still feeding them now that I've left? "I have to save them." It's my fault that they're being tortured.

"Airtight, Danny. Just know that your not alone. We'll help you, but we need a plan first," Mr. Lancer says and I change back into my human form.

"Ok. The lab is in the basement. You can get to it through the kitchen, where Jack spends his time when he's either not passed out on the couch or has a girl over. And by had a girl over, I mean when he pays a girl to come over. Isn't he just the best father ever? He's not even a good influence compared to druggies."


End file.
